Adopt a Titan!
by of-soldiers-and-hunters
Summary: Levi is a high school teacher and bachelor who feels lonely living by himself at times. When he adopts a pet titan at Hanji's suggestion, he might have gotten more than he bargained for. Eventual Ereri. Warning: None right now, rating may go up to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: In which the titan comes home

**Summary:** Levi is a high school teacher and bachelor who feels lonely living by himself at times. When he adopts a pet titan at Hanji's suggestion, he might have gotten more than he bargained for.

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, AU

**Rating: **T, will be M in later chapters

**Warning: **None right now.

* * *

It was Friday night and Levi was already at a bar drinking away with Hanji chattering away at his side. His childhood friend had insisted on dragging him out of his home to "Get some fresh air," the same excuse that she used every week. Only this time she was much more adamant about making him listen to what she was saying. When Levi tried to take another swig of beer, Hanji firmly pushed his arm that held the bottle away from him.

"You said last week that you feel lonely sometimes."

Levi turned away from her so he could bring his drink up to his mouth.

"So?"

Hanji grinned a bit too maniacally for his tastes. He took another mouthful of his drink, bracing himself.

"I have the absolute perfect solution for a bachelor like you!"

"Oh yeah?" He had his doubts and knew that even if he didn't want to hear her solution, she would tell him anyways.

"Adopt a titan!"

It took a moment before Levi was able to swallow the alcohol without choking on it. He should have guessed. The small humanoid creatures called 'titans' seemed to be all the rage to keep as pets lately, and Hanji had been obsessed with them from childhood. In addition to keeping two of her own named Sonny and Bean, Hanji worked as a veterinarian and conducted veterinary research on titans too. Right now though, she was gushing about how adorable and wonderful the titans were.

"They're so cute with their tiny arms and legs with their large heads! They come in all sorts of sizes, ranging from miniature ones about the size of a Chihuahua to two foot titans, although most of them are as big as a cat! They don't really need to eat because they run on photosynthesis (like that one sea slug where once it eats that algae, it doesn't need to eat ever again! Remember when we learned about that in college?), so they don't eat much and don't poo. Isn't that a bonus for you, since you're such a clean-freak? They're really affectionate too, and if you're lucky enough to get your hands on a deviant-type, they're fairly intelligent."

Levi rolled his eyes at her information overload. "You've always been obsessed with those weird-looking titans. Not everyone thinks of them the same way you do."

"You don't know until you've tried! And I guarantee that once you've had one titan, you'll want to get another one! Just look at me, I have Sonny and Bean!" Hanji huffed. Levi was a stubborn man, but she was certain that she could convince him to take a look at titans at least.

"Not everyone is as enthusiastic about them as you, Hanji. I was thinking of something more normal for a pet."

Hanji sighed, unwilling to argue much further.

"Well, regardless of the type of pet you pick, I will give you a discount on any and all veterinary care for them. Still, you shouldn't pass judgment on them just because of how they look. Wait until you've actually interacted with one."

Levi smirked. He decided that he had enough alcohol and company for one night, paid his tab and left the venue with Hanji, parting ways at their cars, thoughts of titans in his mind during his drive home. 

* * *

Levi doesn't think of himself as a kind or charitable man. He does, however, believe that he is capable of giving others a fair chance, be it human or animal. With Hanji's comment from the night before about passing judgment still on his mind, Levi decided to go to an animal shelter and look into titans. A quick search on his computer during lunch after his usual Saturday morning house cleaning revealed that the closest shelter that had titans was located an hour away. After calling to confirm that he was able to drop by and see the titans up for adoption, he was on his way.

Upon his arrival, Levi was greeted by a strawberry blonde girl who introduced herself as Petra with a smile and handshake. As she led him to the facility, which kept over 50 titans in separate kennels, Petra asked him about what kind of job he worked, how much time he intended to stay at home and his reason for looking into titans as pets, to which he all succinctly answered.

"Titans make good pets for high school teachers! We've had quite a few teachers come here to adopt, and they're all happy with their choice," Petra chirped happily. Levi wasn't sure if what the girl said was the truth or if she was trying to get him to adopt, but he gave a small smile politely.

The shelter had a large variety of titans varying in size, body structure, hair color, skin color and facial features. Levi perused the cages and the small signs that had each titan's name and vital information written on them with Petra pointing out the personalities, quirks and backgrounds for each one. Most of them were chewing on some sort of toy or food, which Petra explained to be a form of titan play. A few deviant type titans were playing with children's puzzles and Rubik's cubes. Some of them walked up to the bars of their enclosure curiously while others opted to ignore the humans. None of the titans took much interest in Levi, which made him feel slightly peeved. _"Tch, they don't look that intelligent anyway."_ Eventually, they reached the end of the room.

In the last cage sat a small titan. The name on its sign read "Hunter."

Petra leaned down so that she was eye-level with the titan, which sat with its arms wrapped around its knees, chin resting on top, staring off to the side in what looked to be boredom. "Hey, Hunter."

The titan immediately snapped up its oversized head, large eyes sharp and alert. Levi noticed that this particular titan looked very different from the others. For one, its body shape was skinnier but more muscular than what he had observed so far, and its facial features were quite unusual. While other titans typically sported grotesquely large noses or lips, this titan had a large but finely shaped hooked nose with a lipless mouth displaying a row of clean, human-like teeth running cheek to cheek, making the titan appear to be perpetually grinning. Perhaps its appearance would have been unsettling if not for its expressive green eyes, now wide with enthusiasm as it scrambled towards the humans, fine black hair swaying with its movements.

Petra reached out her hand with a smile, placing her fingers on the titan's nose that now stuck out from the cage as its tiny hands grabbed the bars, regarding her excitedly. It then turned its attention toward Levi, gazing at the man with what seemed to be awe in its eyes.

"Looks like Hunter's interested in you! Would you like to hold him?"

Levi regarded the titan, wary of the many teeth it sported. But he had come this far and did not want for his trip out to the shelter to remain fruitless. He decided to at least give it a chance, despite the creature's fierce appearance.

"Sure."

Petra unlocked the cage and lifted the titan out, showing Levi that holding titans was the same as holding a small child. When she passed the titan to Levi, he was surprised by how light it was. Hunter, who was about a foot tall, could not have weighed more than two pounds. The titan's skin was also very warm. The titan nuzzled its head against Levi's chest, and Levi brought a hand up to stroke its hair in wonderment. A sharp pain shot up his arm as he realized that the titan was nibbling on his hand. Levi frowned and drew his hand away. "Stop biting me."

Petra giggled at the sight. "Hey, I think he likes you!"

"By trying to make a meal of me?"

"Well, that's how titans show affection."

Levi thought it was a strange way to show affection, and thought back to Hanji, who kept two titans. _"So Hanji likes getting bitten by these things, huh?"_

A worried sigh from Petra interrupted his musings. "To be honest, I've been worried about finding him a good home. Not many people like him because of his fearsome appearance for a titan, and many children are afraid of him. Also, most adopters who come here already have another titan, and he doesn't get along well with other titans."

"One is enough for me."

"Well, that's a relief! He's really quite sweet with humans and deserves a good home too. I think he just wants to be your one and only little prince."

Levi peered at the small titan in his arms, which had stopped its nibbling and gazed up at the man, eyes brimming with hope.

Levi gave in.

"I'll take him."

"Oh, that's wonderful! He hasn't shown as much interest in anyone else, and I can tell he really likes you! Congrats, Hunter, you're going to get adopted!"

After signing the adoption papers, paying the adoption fees and getting set up with a record of Hunter's medical history and a manual on titan care, Levi thanked Petra for her time and helpfulness. He picked up Hunter and the paperwork, making his way to his car. As Levi unlocked the car door, he noticed that the titan's large eyes were staring pointedly behind him. Turning around, he saw Petra standing in front of the door of the shelter, waving at them. Levi smiled and waved back at her, Hunter doing the same. Settling into the car, they began the hour long journey home, Hunter peering out the window at the passing scenery in fascination.

* * *

Author's Note:

1) That sea slug that runs on photosynthesis is real. It's called Elysia chlorotica, for anyone who wants to look it up.


	2. Chapter 2: In which a boy appears

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, AU

**Rating: **T, will be M in later chapters

**Warning: **None right now. 

* * *

"Hey, kid, this is your new home."

Hunter stood outside the opened door of Levi's apartment, peering inside with hesitation. Levi's eye twitched in impatience. Petra had said that this titan was rather bold, but suddenly it seemed like it had lost its assuredness. Wide eyes turned upwards toward Levi, a questioning look on the titan's face.

"Well, aren't you going in?"

While the titan remained where it was standing, Levi stepped over the threshold. Only then did Hunter enter the apartment and Levi closed the door after him.

"Also, I just cleaned this morning. You better not make a mess."

Hunter nodded his head to Levi's surprise. _"I guess he does have some semblance of intelligence."_

After shucking his shoes off, Levi sat on the couch in the living room, the Care of Titans manual in hand. His titan followed, leaning against the edge of the seat and staring at Levi expectantly with his wide eyes. Levi picked up Hunter and placed the small being next to him on the couch.

"I'm learning how to take care of you. You might as well learn how to take care of yourself too."

Again, Hunter nodded at Levi's words. Levi flipped open the manual and began to read aloud. Much of the basics on caring for titans was explained by Hanji already at the bar the night before. However, she had never mentioned fixing titans. Directing a sidelong glance at Hunter, who was peering at the manual with interest, Levi decided that he would rather be safe than sorry and flipped to the section that covered titan reproduction. He wasn't too keen with the idea of having a titan hump his leg like a dog in heat.

"No one knows how titans breed. Despite a lot of research and observation, no mating behavior has ever been filmed or seen. They also have no sexual organs. However, baby titans can only be conceived between one male-looking titan and one female-looking titan. A good rule of thumb is that their genders are physically differentiated in a manner similar to the secondary sex characteristics of humans. Baby titans, however, are vomited up by the female-types." Levi looked over at Hunter, who was staring at him intently.

"Well, at least you won't be vomiting babies here," Levi said as he patted Hunter's head in relief and closed the manual.

It had been a long day of cleaning and bringing a new pet home and Levi was hungry. Heading to the kitchen, Levi cooked up a simple dinner of spaghetti and meatballs, Hunter following him around excitedly and occasionally bumping into his legs as Levi prepared the meal. Despite titans not needing to eat, Levi offered a bit of his dinner to Hunter, who hungrily and happily slurped away at the noodles and sauce with spoon and fork. Levi grimaced a little at the mess of tomato sauce from Hunter's eating that had splattered onto the table and the titan itself, a noodle even hanging out of its hair. _"Hanji was lying when she said that titans don't need to eat and don't make a mess. He does seem like a human kid, though." _

Once they had finished their meal, Levi placed the bowls and utensils in the sink. Wiping off the table while Hunter watched the sweeping motion of the towel in fascination, Levi decided to forgo washing the dishes in favor of washing the titan instead.

"Time for your bath, Hunter."

The titan trailed Levi on the way to the bathroom, where he was unceremoniously dunked in a tub of soapy water and thoroughly scrubbed and shampooed. After Hunter was toweled dry, Levi took a quick shower. While waiting on his new owner to finish washing, the titan wandered around, examining the bed, chair, writing desk and closet of Levi's bedroom.

Levi stepped out of the shower, towel around his waist with another drying his hair, hoping that no mess had been created by the unattended titan. He was met with the sight of the Hunter sitting on the floor, wrapped Levi's old green jacket which the titan had managed to pull off of the bed. Small hands ran over the winged patch on the back of the jacket, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Old jacket from college. You can have it if you want."

The titan continued to stroke the wings on the jacket while Levi pulled on a pair of boxers and an old t-shirt. A folded comforter and old pillow were placed next to Levi's bed as a make-shift bed for Hunter. The man felt worn-out but satisfied about the events of the day.

"Let's sleep. I know you're tired, and I've got papers to grade tomorrow."

Levi picked up Hunter, placing the titan on the comforter and tucking him in with the jacket. A hand ruffled the titan's soft and shaggy hair. It yawned very widely.

Laying down onto his own bed, Levi gave one last glance at Hunter, who was facing him, staring. Some might have found this behavior creepy, but contentment shown in its expressive eyes and Levi found that he did not mind.

"Good night, kid."

Levi flicked off the lights. After a few minutes, he heard bit of rustling coming from the direction of the titan and felt a small hand placed on his arm in the dark. Levi turned on the light to see Hunter, struggling to crawl onto the bed. "No, Hunter. This is my bed. Your bed is over there." Hunter, ignoring Levi's words, continued to squirm, tiny arms and short legs scrabbling at the edge of the mattress for purchase, determination written all over its face.

Levi pinched his nose in defeat. The titan was really cute in its struggle, although he felt a bit cruel if he didn't help it up. It was its first day home and probably wanted to sleep with Levi for security. Giving in, he picked up the titan and set him on the bed.

"Alright, I'll let you sleep up here. But you better be good and sleep quietly. Also, no biting."

Hunter's perpetual toothy grin grew even wider as he nodded enthusiastically upon hearing Levi's command.

"Oh, now you understand me," Levi muttered under his breath with a tinge of sarcasm. Hunter beamed at him.

Levi lay down and pulled the covers over himself, leaving an opening where the titan slid in next to him. Hunter flopped onto his back, seeming to giggle as he bounced a little on the mattress. Watching the small being with amusement, Levi again thought of how childlike its quirks and behavior were. _"Hanji has made a possibly good suggestion, for once."_ A tiny smile crept onto his face as he regarded the titan lying next to him, large green eyes gazing at him almost reverently.

"Sleep, brat."

And with that, Levi turned off the lamp, putting an arm around Hunter. The little titan snuggled closer to Levi, heating up the bed with its surprisingly high body temperature. Kicking off the covers and gasping as the suddenly cool air hit his exposed legs and arms, Levi contemplated sending the titan back to his makeshift bed. But seeing Hunter's relaxed, almost peaceful face, Levi decided that he did not have the heart to disturb the slumbering titan. _"You're in luck this time, kid." _After a few minutes, Levi also fell into a sound sleep. 

* * *

It was stifling hot when Levi woke with a start. Wondering what time it was his head turned, slowly opening an eye to look at his alarm. 1:24 AM shone red in the dark. He closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of shampoo from Hunter's silken hair and stroking his soft skin, the titan now lying on his chest. Something was off though. The wheels turned in Levi's mind slowly, observations sluggishly making their way to his mind. Hunter was now strangely heavier than before and seemed to be much, much larger. Almost the size of a –

Levi's eyes flew wide open, tracing out the dim figure of a man, larger, naked and lying on Levi's chest. Levi bolted upright, the stranger crying out after tumbling off the mattress and hitting the floor with a muffled thud. One hand shooting out to snap on the lights, the other drawing his hidden gun from under his pillow, Levi's gaze and aim locked onto the crumpled figure at the foot of the bed.

"Who the hell are you?"

The light revealed that the man was actually a teenage male, frightened bug-eyed stare directed at Levi's gun. The boy's state of undress and pain from the fall were completely forgotten in his complete shock and fear. The older man raked his eyes along the smooth tanned skin, slim limbs to the angular face topped by short black hair. Had it not been for Levi's comforter, first kicked onto the floor and now drawn partially onto the boy's lap, nothing would have been left to his imagination. His mind returned to the situation at hand.

"I asked you a question." The boy's eyes snapped back onto Levi's. With a start, the man noted that his wide eyes were the same color as Hunter's. Where was that titan, anyway?

"Don't make me repeat myself."

"Sir, I-I'm your titan, Hunter! Please don't shoot - "

"Stop spouting nonsense. Answer the question, or you can talk to the police once they take you." His hand reached toward his phone.

"I really am your titan!"

Levi shot the teen a withering stare. The boy closed his eyes and swallowed heavily, as if what he was about to say was a difficult task. He opened his eyes again, steady gaze meeting Levi's.

"My real name is Eren Jaeger, sir. I transformed into a titan one day." 

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, the idea for this fic popped into my head during dinner today (yesterday, technically). I practically dropped my plans for other things to write this fic, the muse was very strong with this one! There's more to come, so I hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3: The boy's story

**Adopt a Titan! (An Ereri fanfic)**

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, AU

**Rating: **T, will be M in later chapters

**Warning: **None right now.

* * *

A tense silence hung between the two men, drawn out by Levi's suspicion and Eren's unwillingness to make any sort of move out of fear of getting shot. Their eyes remained locked on each other.

Head spinning with questions, Levi began to wonder: _"Titans can turn into humans? How come Hanji, no, nobody ever mentioned such a thing? Isn't it even wrong to keep possibly human or sentient beings as pets? Or is he just some lying pervert who broke in, and Hunter is hiding somewhere?"_

Levi tilted his head to the side, face emotionless. "Prove it."

Eren's face twisted into a pained expression. "I don't know how to. In fact, this is just as unbelievable to me as it is for you, since I've been stuck as titan for the past year and I've been trying to become human again."

This piqued Levi's interest, but he wanted Eren to confirm his identity first. After a thoughtful moment, Levi had a suggestion.

"Since you claim to be my titan, Hunter, you should know what you and I did today. Come, tell me. If you tell me enough about what happened today, I might believe you."

Eren gave a small smile. "You adopted me, sir. You visited me in the shelter with Petra, and my cage was the last cage. You brought me home and cooked spaghetti and fed me some, my first real meal in two months. I'm really happy and grateful that you chose to bring me back with you, sir."

The boy glanced up at Levi, who looked unconvinced. Panicking, Eren sputtered "A-and while you were holding me at the shelter, I showed you that I wanted to go with you….by trying to gently bite your hand." His face flushed crimson as he looked back at the floor.

Levi lowered the gun, returning it to its original resting spot under the pillow. "It wasn't particularly gentle."

"I'm really sorry for that sir." Levi gave a small nod.

Silence began to grow between them again. Eren's state of undress was now starting to bother the older man. Levi stood up and circled Eren as he made his way to his closet to find some spare clothes for the teen, who continued sitting on the floor with the comforter resting on his lap. Searching through a row of hanging shirts, Levi began to question him again.

"You say that you don't know how to turn into a human. Do you know why you are a human now? Or why you became a titan in the first place?"

"I don't know. I didn't even realize that I was human again until you pushed me off the bed while I was sleeping." An old shirt was tossed across the room and landed on the boy's head. Eren pulled the shirt off his face as Levi turned around, an accusing look in his eyes.

"I didn't expect to have some naked stranger snoring away on top of me. Besides, I didn't push you. You fell off."

Eren sighed and Levi turned back to his closet, now examining the neat stack of boxers.

"As for how and why I transformed into a titan, I have no idea either. I was escaping from a flood with my family when a large wave hit our car and I blacked out. When I woke up, I was already a titan. I couldn't find my family, and almost all of the buildings in the entire city had collapsed. It was terrible. Animal control soon found me, and they took me to the shelter where I stayed until I met you."

The man strode up to Eren, handing a pair of worn boxers to the sitting boy.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Would you happen to be from Shinganshina?"

Eren looked up in surprise. "Yes I am. How did you know?"

"I heard about the flooding from the news. A dam on Utgard River near Shinganshina broke apparently. The school districts over there are still closed because the city is rebuilding, so a lot of students transferred to schools in nearby cities. Trost Central High School, which is where I teach, received quite a few refugees in the aftermath."

A look of contemplation appeared on Eren's face as he stared at the boxers in hand. Clenching the garment, the boy spoke shakily.

"It might be a long shot, but would you happen to know of Mikasa Ackerman? She's my adopted sister. I've been hoping that she's alright."

It was now Levi's turn to be surprised. "Mikasa is in one of the math classes I teach."

Eyes lighting up and growing wider in excitement, Eren began to stand up, relief washing across his face.

"Can you take me to see her? I want to see my mother and father too!"

"Actually, would you like to use my phone to call them right now? I think your family would want to hear from you, even if it's the middle of the night."

Eren's eyes filled with appreciation for Levi.

"Thank you, sir. I'd be really grateful!"

Levi smirked. "Well, get dressed first, and I'll give you the phone."

The boy's face grew red again out of embarrassment, scrambling to dress himself while Levi went to pick up the phone from his bedside table, back turned towards Eren.

When Levi turned around, Eren had successfully pulled on the clothes, but in his haste had failed to put them on correctly.

"Tch, have you been a titan for so long that you've forgotten how to dress yourself? Your shirt is on inside out."

Eren stuttered, cheeks nearly a fire-engine red, casting his eyes down onto the floor.

Levi, now standing in front of Eren, slid his fingers under the hem of the shirt, fingertips inadvertently grazing the skin on the teen's stomach and chest, pulling it off over his head. In their proximity, Levi noticed with a bit of annoyance that now, he was the one looking up at the other's face.

Eren chuckled, marveling at the difference in height.

"When I was a titan, you seemed huge. But now, I'm taller than you!"

A sharp glare was directed toward the now topless teen as Levi flipped the shirt outside in.

"It's because you're an abnormally large brat for your age."

"Hey, no I'm not! I'm already seventeen, I'd say I'm average in height."

The shirt was pushed into the boy's chest.

"Any further comments on your or my height and I won't be lending you anymore of my clothes. What's next, my inseam not long enough for you?"

Eren stifled a laugh as he pulled the shirt on, the older man sending him a piercing stare. Levi then handed his phone to Eren, who immediately stopped laughing and looked at the man in gratitude.

"You should call your family."

With a small nod, Eren began to dial a phone number while Levi went to sit on the bed. Levi's eyes were trained on Eren's face as the boy brought the phone up to his ear, waiting and listening, his excitement difficult to contain.

Then his face fell. From where he was sitting, Levi could faintly hear the automated message. "We are sorry but the number you are trying to reach is no longer in service." With each call, Eren grew increasingly apprehensive, nervously awaiting for someone, anyone, to pick up the phone. He made seven calls before he turned towards Levi, panic-stricken.

"Sir, no one owns these cellphone numbers anymore. They're my parent's and Mikasa's numbers."

As a high school teacher, Levi had to deal with troublesome students on a daily basis. Comforting students who were Eren's age was not his strong suit, but now Levi took Eren's hands in his, pulling the phone out of the boy's grasp, gesturing for him to sit down. His hand remained on Eren's, hoping to calm the boy.

"I said that Mikasa was in my math class. She is alive and doing very well. I'll take you to school on Monday where you can return home with her. In the meantime, it is useless to worry about your parents, we will find out about them when you meet with Mikasa. For now, we're tired and should get some rest."

Eren nodded numbly. "Yes."

A hand ruffled the boy's hair as Levi stood up and began to walk toward the door.

"You can sleep here. I'll go sleep on the couch."

"No! Please stay here. After being kept in a cage for a year as a titan, I don't want to sleep alone anymore. Please?" Eren reached out an arm toward Levi, his eyes begging. Levi turned, gaze meeting with those large beckoning eyes. His expression was the same one that he wore when Levi held him as a titan at the shelter. The same expression that caused Levi to give in.

"Alright."

Eren, overjoyed, hugged Levi around the waist, the man trying sit on the bed and pull the discarded comforter up off the floor and onto them both.

"Ok kid, but no touching me while we sleep. And no funny business," he said pointedly.

The boy grinned, although it wasn't quite as wide as his grin as a titan. His body, though, was significantly larger, and Eren struggled to pull half of the comforter over himself while Levi yanked it away from him to cover his own body. They finally settled into an acceptable sleeping arrangement, Levi facing the edge of the bed with Eren almost snuggling up to his back.

Levi was just drifting off to sleep when a small voice woke him up.

"Sir, I just realized that I don't know your name."

When the older man remained silent, Eren assumed, with some dismay, that he had fallen asleep. After a moment, a quiet reply came from the man in front of him.

"Levi Rivaille."

Eren softly repeated the name, smiling to himself.

"If I could, I'd show you, Mr. Rivaille."

Levi pulled the comforter over himself. "Show me what. And Levi's just fine."

"Show you that I can become a human or cute titan."

Levi snorted. "Don't speak of useless things you can't do. Sleep."

Eren beamed at Levi's back, feeling content. He began to doze off, breaths turning slow and even. Levi, despite going through a tiring and eventful day, remained awake with a lot on his mind, all about the boy. When he was sure that Eren had fallen asleep, he whispered into the dark.

"You're fine either way."

* * *

When Levi woke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that the sun was shining brightly through his window. He glanced at his bedside clock, reading 9:35 AM. It was later than he had wanted to wake up, but considering the eventful night, Levi wasn't too surprised. He sat up in bed, finding it empty save for himself. He frowned.

_"Seems like the kid got up earlier than me,"_ he thought with a sigh.

Levi swung his legs over the edge of the mattress and stood up. He was a tidy man and always made his bed first when he got up and today was no exception. As he pulled the comforter flat, he noticed the edge of a garment sticking out from under the covers. Upon removing it, he discovered that it was the pair of boxers that he had lent Eren the night before. _"What the hell has gotten into his head? Stripping off his underwear in the morning?"_ He placed the boxers in his hamper in disdain, returning to the bed to continue straightening it out when he noticed a shirt sleeve also peeking out from underneath the comforter. Pulling up the covers, Levi wondered to himself how he was going to convey his displeasure about the situation to a naked teen that was probably lounging around his apartment. He gritted his teeth at the thought. He grabbed the neckline of the shirt and whipped it up…

…to have a small titan tumble out of it. It was Hunter, to be exact.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

Thank you everyone who read and reviewed, fav'd, and followed! I really do appreciate it, and hope you will find the story enjoyable. I apologize for the atrocious formatting of the first two chapters, which I just fixed today. I'm still trying to get the hang of things. Hopefully the formatting for this chapter is better (and with less typos).

After a bit of a delay, I've finished writing Chapter 3! I had hoped to finish it earlier, but things popped up, the main thing in the form of a Surprise! application. I had to pump out a personal statement within two days.

This chapter was also a bit difficult to write, since I wanted certain information to be given without turning it into a giant interrogation scene between Levi and Eren.


End file.
